Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) is frequently used in integrated circuit fabrications to reduce the thickness of a wafer or its overlying layer(s) and to planarize the surface of the wafer or its overlying layer(s). However, CMP suffers from material dishing. There is a need to modify CMP in order to mitigate material dishing issue.